Ryuji Sakamoto
Base Ryuji= |-|Skull= |-|Captain Kidd= |-|Seiten Taisei= Summary Ryuji Sakamoto is one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. A troublemaking delinquent at a glance, his colorful vernacular and rough appearance belie his kind and loyal heart. After awakening his Persona and obtaining the Metaverse Navigator, he and the other Thieves became determined to change the corrupted society they lived in by stealing the hearts of the wicked. With every heart he steals, he hopes to galvanize the weak and downtrodden and get them to stand up against those that would prey on their misery and suffering. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Ryuji Sakamoto, "Skull" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Founding Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona User, The Chariot Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Creation (can recreate his equipment with willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via superhuman charisma and Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Power Nullification (w/ Forget ailment). Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, possibly Mid-Godly), possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Holy Grail Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can evade natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can dodge the Big Bang Challenge attack, which produces a galaxy-spanning explosion, as well as keep up with Shadows that can dodge attacks like Lucifer's Morning Star, which moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level '''| '''Universe level+ (Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with blunt weapons, Several Kilometers with guns and Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Phantom Suit, Bludgeon and Shotgun | His Phantom Suit and ultimate weapons: Ruyi Jingu Bang (Bludgeon) and Megido Fire (Shotgun). Intelligence: At least Average. While he admits that his grades are horrible and that he's not particularly bright, Ryuji is nonetheless a respected and integral member of the Phantom Thieves, who are all experts in information gathering, stealth and combat. Although he is hot-headed and impulsive, he is also keenly perceptive when needed, easily picking up on the distress of others and formulating a plan to out the corrupt behavior of Shujin's replacement coach that goes off without a hitch. Weaknesses: Ryuji's Personas are weak to wind-based attacks. He is also hot-headed and impulsive when the situation greatly disfavors him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Captain Kidd: Ryuji's initial Persona. Captain Kidd was based on a Scottish sailor who was executed for piracy in the 18th century after inadvertently attacking a neutral ship. He is resistant to Electrical attacks but is vulnerable to Wind-based attacks. Seiten Taisei: Ryuji's Ultimate Persona and a famed trickster of myth. Better known as the Monkey King, Sun Wukong, he wields a staff that supposedly weighs 8,000 kg to crush his foes underneath. He is resistant to Fire attacks and can completely nullify most Electricity-based attacks, but is vulnerable to wind-based attacks. * Zio: Inflicts light electric damage to one enemy, potentially paralyzing the target. This paralysis can be spread through physical contact, even to Ryuji himself. * Lunge: Inflicts light physical damage to one enemy. * Tarukaja: Enhances the attack power of one party member for a time. * Headbutt: Inflicts light physical damage to one enemy. Medium chance to inflict Forget, which prevents afflicted enemies from using any special abilities. * Adverse Resolve: Passively enhances Ryuji's chance to deal critical damage when ambushed. * Rampage: Rapidly inflicts light physical damage up to 3 times to one enemy. * Mazio: Inflicts light electric damage to all enemies, potentially paralyzing the target. This paralysis can be spread through physical contact, even to Ryuji himself. * Bad Beat: Inflicts moderate physical damage to all enemies, potentially inflicting them with Despair. This renders the victim completely incapable of any action for a short time, after which they will take their own life. * Assault Dive: Inflicts heavy physical damage to one enemy. * Zionga: Inflicts moderate electric damage to one enemy, potentially paralyzing them. This paralysis can be spread through physical contact, even to Ryuji himself. * Swift Strike: Rapidly inflicts light physical damage between 3 to 4 times to one enemy. * Elec Break: Negates one enemy's resistance to electrical attacks for a time. * Mazionga: Inflicts moderate electric damage to all enemies, potentially paralyzing the target. This paralysis can be spread through physical contact, even to Ryuji himself. * Deathbound: Rapidly inflicts moderate physical damage up to 2 times to all enemies. * Elec Boost: Passively enhances Ryuji's electrical attacks by 25%. * Megaton Raid: '''Inflicts severe physical damage to one enemy. * '''Ziodyne: '''Inflicts heavy electric damage to one enemy, potentially paralyzing them. This paralysis can be spread through physical contact, even to Ryuji himself. * '''Matarukaja: Enhances the attack power of all party members for a time. * Charge: Multiplies the power of Ryuji's next physical attack by 2.5x. * Maziodyne: Inflicts heavy electric damage to all enemies, potentially paralyzing the target. This paralysis can be spread through physical contact, even to Ryuji himself. * Agneyastra: '''Rapidly inflicts heavy physical damage up to 3 times to all enemies. * '''God Hand: Inflicts colossal physical damage to one enemy. * Evade Wind: Triples Ryuji's evasion against wind-based attacks. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Students